Hydraulic motor systems typically require a large motor to pump hydraulic fluid to a piston. Accordingly, when hydraulic motor systems are used to move small or remote structures, hydraulic lines must be employed to move the hydraulic fluid from the motor to the actuated-member. These lines add weight, expense, and additional potential failure points, thus increasing the complexity, cost and size of these systems.